


Mirror, Mirror [Twisted-Wonderland]

by OracseYoung



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Tragedy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ecchi moments, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Parallel Universes, Reincarnation, Reverse Harem, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Slow To Update, Supernatural Elements, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracseYoung/pseuds/OracseYoung
Summary: Mirrors has always had the unique ability to reveal one’s physical appearance, no matter what form you take in whether you were the ugliest or the most beautiful of them all; it is the only thing that says the truth, yet they only reveal what your mind believes it sees. The more one is convinced by what they see, the more they deny reality; choosing to believe what they see rather than pass it. But alas, not everyone can be trusted—even those close to you.
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Original Female Character(s), Ashton Vargas/Original Female Character(s), Azul Ashengrotto/Original Female Character(s), Cater Diamond/Original Female Character(s), Che'nya | Alchemi Alchemivich Pinka/Original Female Character(s), Cheka (Twisted-Wonderland)/Original Female Character(s), Deuce Spade/Original Female Character(s), Dire Crowley/Original Female Character(s), Divus Crewel/Original Female Character(s), Epel Felmier/Original Female Character(s), Floyd Leech/Original Female Character(s), Grim (Twisted-Wonderland)/Original Female Character(s), Jack Howl/Original Female Character(s), Jade Leech/Original Female Character(s), Jamil Viper/Original Female Character(s), Kalim Al-Asim/Original Female Character(s), Leona Kingscholar/Original Female Character(s), Lilia Vanrouge/Original Female Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Original Female Character(s), Mozus Trein/Original Female Character(s), Neige LeBlanche/Original Female Character(s), Riddle Rosehearts/Original Female Character(s), Rook Hunt/Original Female Character(s), Ruggie Bucchi/Original Female Character(s), Sam (Twisted-Wonderland)/Original Female Character(s), Sebek Zigvolt/Original Female Character(s), Silver (Twisted-Wonderland)/Original Female Character(s), Trey Clover/Original Female Character(s), Vil Schoenheit/Original Female Character(s), Yuu | Player/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue 1 - 1 • Mirror, Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the habit of changing the grammatical and mechanical error of the story, so please forgive me. If you notice something or would like to correct anything from the story, please do tell me for I am trying to enhance both my writing and English skills. Thank you every much.

The screams of pain and anguish plagued her mind as she lays underneath a broken mirror inside a burning house. Large pieces of its shards were engraved deeply on her back and left thigh while the others encircled her beaten and bleeding body—blood pooling around her. She could barely keep her fuchsia eyes open as she witnesses more people from her tribe being slaughtered by a single demon lord, bodies dropping like fruit flies after being swatted through the head or impaled from the heart.

The entire village was burning, so much that it was slowly resembling the humble abode of the demon lords residing within the 1st gate of the Little Garden—rumored to be similar with hell. Houses that used to be beautiful and elegant were now nothing but rubbles and dusts along with the flower garden the children of the tribe planted, yet despite the ongoing chaos, her thoughts were elsewhere.

 _‘What was the point of having these abilities if_ _I can’t even protect my family?!’_ She asks herself, spurting blood from her mouth as she tries to move her damaged body.

 **Leveret Netscher** —previously known as **Assenav Eeyore** —is what people in her original world would call as a reincarnator; a normal person from Earth that was either transported or reincarnated in a parallel universe or a virtual world. In her case, she was reincarnated in a world called Little Garden after hanging herself in her room. She is now reborn in a powerful tribe called the Moon Rabbits, Highborn of the Little Garden; bestowed with powerful gifts by the God that pitied her.

Though blessed with those gifts, the people in her tribe thought the opposite. They were afraid of the unique and undiscovered gifts she held which led not only the children her age to avoid her, but the elders as well. They speculated that she was not part of their tribe and is actually a demon in disguise simply because she was the only doe in the entire village that had a tanner tone.

Luckily, her entire family and the heiress of the tribe, Black Rabbit, were there to protect her from the baseless rumors the elders have been spreading; supporting her and giving her all the love she needed—one that she was not able to receive in her previous life. She was happy with her life, so happy that she wished for it to never end. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

 _‘If only I were stronger… I could have saved them…!’_ She sobs to herself, warm globs of tears beginning to gather around her eyes as she stares at the lifeless body of her family; recalling the last few minutes they had with each other.

It was a lively festival in their village, vendors selling various kinds of food were everywhere, numerous flag designs of their flag that were made by the children were hanging above them while different lights lit the streets; it was the birthday of the tribe’s heiress and her only friend, Black Rabbit.

Despite the noise outside, it was a peaceful and windy evening for them, the perfect evening to happily eat the special dinner her mother prepared for them: a luxurious platter of Emerald Dal, Eggplant Lasagna, Celery Soup, and Rack of Lambs. They were happily talking about what they did throughout the day when they suddenly heard screaming from outside, baffling them. Before they could even show any form of reaction, the window on the dining room suddenly burst, sending everyone in there flying to the living room—the blast ultimately destroying the room they were in.

Although she was quite stunned from the blast, she immediately recovered from it when she sensed a large aura outside their home—one filled with bloodshed, violence, and destruction. In front of her was a white, two-headed dragon with shackles on its arms and legs with a flag of a Community behind it like a cape. She would have already yelled at the intruder if it were not for the fact that it had its mouth open—a large amount of flames swirling within it.

In a blink of an eye, Leveret was right in front of the dragon-like person, right hand clenched tightly on her side before pinching him underneath the chin, changing the direction of the shot upwards. A major blast erupting from its mouth, causing the clouds to evaporate immediately. However, as fast as she appeared before him, she was sent flying to the giant mirror in the living room just as fast.

Her ears ringing from the impact she has taken, entire back filled with pieces of shards which spread around her like spilled milk, the large parts engraved deeply on her left thigh down as she lies there on the wooden floor—bleeding profusely from the giant hole with a sigil on her stomach; the white knitted turtleneck sweater her mother gave her was now engulfed with blood.

Everything happened too fast for her to comprehend, yet the moment she did, it was already too late. Her entire family has been slaughtered mercilessly by the dragon, leaving their headless body in front of her, mocking her of their difference in power—showing her how powerless she was.

**_“Ahh… my dear beloved.”_ **

The sound of shoes walking in a vast room echoes throughout her lifeless house, her surroundings suddenly slowing down as if someone cast a time manipulation magic. The screams of the remaining people outside were toned down while the footsteps increased.

**_“A lovely and noble flower of evil.”_ **

She then hears the rattling of keys with each step the person takes, getting closer and closer towards her laying body. Although the footsteps were getting closer, there was no one around her.

**_“Truly, you are the most beautiful of all.”_ **

The male voice says, his voice being overpowered by the slow yet gallant clops of hooves and the crows—ravens cries, enabling her to hear what he said. Although she was unable to hear what he said, a strange eerie light from the corner of her eyes. Turning her head, she saw the light coming from a shard from the mirror.

**_“Those who are guided by the Mirror of Darkness. As long as your heart desires, take the hand that appears in the mirror.”_ **

That was what the male voice said before the eerie light was replaced by a long and slender hand. Though she knew better than accepting something from someone—especially when that is a hand that appeared out of nowhere—she strangely felt drawn to it, causing her to use the last bit of her strength to reach out towards it.

Once the tip of her fingers made contact with the surface of the shard, a ripple of some short, one that resembles a droplet falling and hitting the surface of the water suddenly occurred causing the hand to disappear. The next moment she closed her eyes due to the amount of blood she lost, the hand came and grabbed her wrist, pulling her inside the mirror.

**_“For me. For them. For you._ **

**_We are all running out of time._ **

**_No matter what, never let go of my hand.”_ **


	2. Prologue 1 - 2 • Pandemonium

Leveret felt like she was resting on a cloud. It was soft and comfortable, almost as if she were wrapped around a large electric blanket, one that was so big that she has no space to go around and roll, yet that did not bother her. The environment was peaceful, it was everything that she ever dreamed of if she ever died. It was perfect if it were not for the people chattering loudly outside.

 _‘Seriously, does no one respect the dead anymore?’_ She huffs in annoyance. _‘If I were alive, I would have taught them a lesson or two.’_ She huffs, adjusting into a better position, focusing once more on sleeping but is unable to do so as she finds her movements restricted. It took her a few moments of silence to realize that she is supposed to be dead because of the large amount of blood she lost; hurriedly opening her eyes in surprise, she hurls herself forward only to make contact against a hard and cold surface.

 _‘What the… am I… in a coffin?!’_ She exclaims with wide eyes, nose twitching as she catches a whiff of an earthy and a sweet smell of pink roses—the scent of Rosewood. Her fingers lightly tracing the smooth surface of the lid while the other soothes the bump on her forehead. _‘But what am I… that’s right. I was punched by that demon lord then—wait!’_ She places a hand over her abdomen, memories of her being punched and her family mercilessly killed in front of her flowing back like a river.

 _‘How am I still alive?! Not that I’m complaining—still!’_ She asks, caressing the area where the supposed “hole” the demon lord gave was now gone as if she never was injured in the first place.

She leans back on the casket’s comforter in confusion. She was alive—miraculously that is. She wasn’t supposed to live, it should not be physically possible. Even if she was given a gift that will let her body regenerates the injuries she received, the amount of blood she lost along with the size of the injury, should have ended her life right then after the demon lord countered her one of her vital unique gifts—yet it did not.

 **“Fugyah!”** She cries out, her thoughts were rip away from her as the cover of the casket flies open, causing her to fall forward and hitting the cold floor face first—the people inside unaware of her sudden appearance.

“Ow, ow! Does it hurt to try and inform the person inside when you're opening the lid?!” She exclaims, glaring at the male with hair black—ebony?—who had an apologetic look on his face before slowly seating up into an Indian style position, a hand over her nose only to pause when she sees that her clothes were replaced. “And what is up with these clothes?!” She blinks, examining the new clothes she was in.

From what she can remember, she was dressed in a simple yet beautifully knitted white long-sleeved turtleneck that her mother made for her birthday, and over it was a light blue dress she made. Now, she was in a dark hooded ceremonial robe with golden trimming, lined with a layer of purple cloth decorated with an ankh in the middle. It was rather large on her body, sleeves already draped around her tight area while the hem pooled around her feet like a puddle; even the hood obstructed her field of vision a little bit.

 **“You!”** A cat—a raccoon of some short?—lands in front of her, pointing one of his paws at her. **“Gimme those clothes!”** He demands, the flames on his ears flaring as it glares at her, awakening dreadful memories of her burning village, and family—freezing on the spot. But that was only for a moment as she snaps out of her daze once she caught scent of burning charcoal coming from its direction.

Immediately, she stands up from the cold floor and leaps back, landing in between two tall men wearing the same robe she has: one is a beautiful male with silky, champagne gold hair while the other is a handsome and masculine male with lion-like ears and chocolate brown hair, whose eyes glowed bright green—staring at her with a brow raised, his tail swaying behind him.

“A fire-breathing… talking male cat-raccoon?” She tilts her head, blinking a handful of times as she tries to comprehend what she was seeing. She has seen plenty of strange creatures from her world: a dragon, a beast-person, a talking mouse, and the list goes on, but this was the first time she has seen a creature with such a fiery personality.

He ran amok, breathing fire to the caskets that were floating around the chamber and the people inside the chamber. He burns everything that was in his sight without a care since his eyes were close, eventually hitting a male with pearl grey-hair on the bum.

“Ahh! My butt’s on fire! Ouch, ouch! Jamil, help me!!” The male cried, running around the chamber.

“At this rate, the school will be submerged in a sea of fire! Somebody, catch that raccoon!” A man wearing a half-mask that resembles a raven’s beak demands, looking seriously troubled at the destruction the cat-raccoon is making. Unfortunately for him, most of the people were either too busy with not getting hit or getting themselves burn to listen.

“Tch… how troublesome.” The male besides her clicks his tongue as he rubs his hair which catches the attention of the male besides him who arms were crossed. “My, isn’t hunting your specialty? He looks just like one of your snacks or perhaps he isn’t plump enough for you?” He raises a brow towards him, who clicked his tongue once again. “Why do I have to do it? You do it.”

“Headmaster Crowley, please leave this to me.” Another male with silver-hair steps forward, a hand over his heart as he says it politely, fixing his glasses as he gives the masked man—Crowley—a polite smile. “I’m sure the other couldn’t stomach harassing the poor creature, so I will take it upon myself.”

“Wow, that’s like the most plastic thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life.” Leveret mutters, unaware of the fact that the lion-eared male—whose attention was focused on her—heard, causing an amused smirk to form on his face, which vanish as quickly as it appeared when he catches a whiff of her scent.

[That’s Azul-shi, building up the favorability gauge already.] A floating tablet says.

“Can someone please help me put this fire on my butt out?!” The pearl grey-haired male pled, patting down the flames with his robe which was failing miserably.

“Ngyahaha! Bow down to the Great Grim!” He—Grim—announces, creating more flames.

“Are you all even listening?” Crowley shouted, looking at the males in front of him before turning to the ebony-haired male that opened her casket, scolding him for not training his familiar properly only to be reprimanded that it was not his.

The chamber was in complete chaos—no, words can’t even describe how chaotic it was. There were flames on the floating caskets up until the stone floor because of the fallen robes. Students were running around like a bunch of headless chickens trying to avoid Grim’s magic along with the falling lanterns in the room and If she were to be truly honest, everything was beginning to look like a live action scene from the cartoon series Tom and Jerry; students scurrying around like mice to avoid Grim the cat.

The entire chamber would have been in the same circumstance as the house in the cartoon if it weren’t for the two students: the silver-haired male named Azul and a short male with red-hair chasing Grim. They each hold what seems like a pen with a beautiful piece of crystal or gem on their hands as they corner him, but it seems like they underestimated Grim too much as he made a quick U-turn once he was close to the wall, using it as an accelerator and passing them.

Seeing as they were having a difficult time catching Grim, she decided that it was time for her to step in and lend them a helping hand—starting with the male with the burning butt. But before she could even take a single step forward, a large hand suddenly took hold of her robe from behind and lifts her off the ground like a kitten being carried by its mother.

“What the?! Let me go!” She demands, squirming around the air to escape its hold. “Don’t you know it’s rude to grab someone by the back?! Let go!” She tries to grab the hand that was holding her but failed due to her short arms.

Mentally cursing her height, she stops resisting the culprit and dangles in the air, seeing as her capturer has no intention of letting her go no matter how hard she resists, she ultimately decides to face the person to tell him or her off, only to swallow the words back down her throat after her fuchsia eyes met a pair of carnivorous eyes staring at her, a frown on the male’s handsome face.

“What’s a Kit doing here?” He asks, bringing her closer to him—sniffing her.

Although all he simply did was sniff her, the gaze he gave her was enough to freeze her on the spot, the idea of striking him is immediately flushed down the drain. It was intense, too much that she felt like a prey that was caught by a hungry predator—a lion judging from his scent. This did not last long, however, as the smell of burned charcoal caught their attention; nose drawn to the direction where it was coming from.

Having no choice, the male releases her from his grasp, dropping her to the floor, before moving away to avoid the flames heading their way; Leveret barely avoiding by leaping backwards. Albeit angered by how he simply dropped her to save himself, she was glad to be free from the paws of the lion.

Examining the room, she searches for a panicking male with a black turban whose bottom is on fire. Though it took her a few seconds to locate the male due to the sea of students, she finally catches a glimpse of pearl grey locks from the other side of the room. She quickly dashes towards the male, swiftly and elegantly bypassing students that block her way to him—the action catching the attention of a blonde hunter.

Stopping in front of the male, his eyes widening at her sudden appearance, she grabs his burning robe and throws it onto the ground: stomping on it. She then lifts her head to stare at his stunned figure saying, “get down on your back on the floor and start rolling to extinguish the flames unless you want to have a roasted one?”

Though baffled by fast everything escalated, he manages to follow through her instruction and lays down flat on the ground, rolling sideways. Slowly, the flames began to go out and within minutes it was out along with the robe Leveret has been stomping.

“Are you alright?” She asks him, letting out a sigh before staring at the male laying on the floor, extending a hand towards him—garnet-colored eyes staring at the hand that was extended towards him.

“Haha! I’m great, thanks!” He laughs, taking her hand and pulling himself up then pulling her into a fast hug in delight. “You literally saved my butt!” He says as he pulls away, a bright smile on his handsome face—one that somewhat reminds her of the sun.

 _‘S-so bright!’_ She squinted, smiling back at the boy but just as she was to reply to the male in front of her, she quickly pulled him towards her and placed him behind her—confusing the male only for his eyes to widen when he was the place he was standing just a few moments ago was now on fire.

“The Great Grim will become the greatest magician!” Grim announces, wrecking more havoc.

“Hey... is this really a school?” Leveret asks, looking at the male she saved while pointing at the students then to Crowley, mind ultimately forgetting the goal of aiding the two students chasing Grim as her brain pieces the information she got just from the small interactions the males on the platform had.

“That’s right!” He beams at her, placing both hands on his waist. “This is Night Raven College—an academy that focuses on magic education. I’m a second-year student starting this year and head of the Scarabia Dorm; Kalim Al-Asim, nice to meet you!” He introduces himself along the way with a bright smile, a hand extended towards her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kalim, my name is Leveret Netscher.” She introduces herself sheepishly, not use to interacting with those of the opposite gender, especially one that is handsome. “By the way, you mentioned that this school education focuses on magic, right? Then wouldn’t there be magic that can stop these? Like water for instance.” She says to him, looking at the burning chamber.

“Oh! That’s right!” He exclaims, her simple statement causing him to smack his forehead—realizing how silly he has been the entire time. Raising a hand towards him, Kalim gathers a small amount of magic, his garnet eyes glowing from the accumulation of magic before saying, “Oasis Maker!”

The entire room is then enveloped by rain, extinguishing the fire, and drenching not only her but the other students in the room, who were finally calming down once the water hit them. The floating tablet on the other hand, scampers away to find shelter from the rain.

“Couldn’t you have done that a bit sooner, Kalim?” A voice behind them said.

Simultaneously, the two turns around to face another handsome male student that is slightly taller than Kalim—soaked to the bone. He has dark skin and hypnotizing dark eyes which was almost close to a perfect shade of charcoal grey. He had silky, long black hair, some locks in tight braids that has small hair accessories on the tip. Although he had a calm expression on his face, he was clearly exhausted as he stares at Kalim with arms crossed.

Kalim on the other hand, could only give him one of his bright smiles. “Sorry Jamil! I was too focused on the fire on my butt that I completely forgot.”

A hand over his forehead, he lightly shakes his head, he lets out a heavy sigh before turning to face Leveret—bowing his head at her. “Thank you for not only helping Kalim but also saving him from another attack when I couldn’t. We are in your dept.” The male named Jamil said.

“No worries, I simply helped him out of kindness.” She smiles, a hand rubbing the back of her neck. “Plus, I kind of destroyed the robe he was wearing, so it’s a win-win.” She says, pointing to the burnt robe on the floor which Kalim brushes it off by smiling. “No worries! I have tons of those in my room!”

“Eh?! Where did the rain come from?! I’m all wet!” Grim yells, catching their attention. He was trying to blow more flames only to be cut off by the red-haired male pointing his wand at him.

**“Off with Your Head!”**


	3. Prologue 1 - 3 • Mirror of Darkness

“Nygah! The heck is this?!” Grim exclaims, tiny paws taking hold of the red-and-black, heart-shaped collar that suddenly appeared around his neck. It seems too be constricting the airflow from his throat as he desperately pulls and scratches the collar, preventing him from moving too much but it doesn’t budge an inch.

“According to the laws of the Queen of Hearts number 23, “One shall not bring a cat into a festival,” and you being a cat, means you have broken the rule.” The red-haired male said, taking away the pen he had on his hand.

“I am not a cat nor a raccoon!” It stomps it foot in protest. “I’ll just burn this right up… e-eh? I can’t use my fire?!” Grim exclaims, trying to breath out more of its dangerous magic, but nothing came out from its mouth.

“Hmph! You won’t be using any magic until I remove that collar. Therefore, you are no different from an ordinary cat with a collar.” He said as Azul, who was standing behind him, claps his hands, an impressed expression on his face.

“As wonderful as always. Any type of magic gets sealed by your Unique Magic, Riddle.” He praises him, an evil smile creeping up his face. _“I want it.”_ He whispers before wiping the smile off his face saying, “No, I wouldn’t ever want that casted on me.” He covers it quickly and replacing it with a professional one.

Once the students in the chamber have calmed down from their panic, Crowley rushes towards the ebony-haired male from earlier, scolding him for not training his familiar properly, only to be reprimanded that it wasn’t his in the first place. “E-eh? It’s not yours?”

“Yes, how many times do I have to tell you?!” He says, pointing a finger towards him. “Not only that, but I’ve also told you that he forced me out of the coffin and began chasing me around the school: demanding that I hand my uniform over.” He crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at the man. “You didn’t even listen to me and proceeded to drag me back here. You immediately assume things about people since you never let them finish.” He walks closer to him causing Crowley to step back. “And the worst of them all, is making students do your bidding! Aren’t you supposed to be the Headmaster? Not to say an adult!” He throws the finishing blow, stopping his advance once they were on the edge of the platform.

Leveret and the students watched the headmaster being scolded by the male; imaginary arrows being stabbed through his heart for every complain ran through their minds. This scene made some of the students shake their heads, others finding it hilarious while the rest were sighing at how pathetic their headmaster was beginning to look—especially for the five students standing on the same platform.

With an embarrass look on his face, Crowley places a hand over his mouth and cough—pretending that something is caught on his throat to keep what little pride he has. “A-anyways, let’s get this out of the school.” He raises a grumpy looking Grim. “Do not worry, we won’t turn you into stew, for I am gracious.”

“Gyaaah! Let me go!” Grim protests, struggling at the hands of a student—having been passed by Crowley. He was trying to scratch the hand of the new student but fails as his reach is reduced because of the collar on its neck. “I’m going to, going to… I’m going to become the greatest magician!” That was his last words before he was thrown out of the room—blocking out its cries.

 _“Wah… Now I kind of feel bad now, seeing how determined that cat-raccoon was.”_ Leveret mutters, staring at the wooden door with a frown, the two males besides her hearing it; Kalim placing a hand over her shoulder with a smile—trying to cheer her up.

“Although we had a bit of trouble along the way, this brings the entrance ceremony to a close—” Crowley says, gaining the students attention, “—is what I would like to say if it were not for the fact that we missed a student.” He says before turning to Leveret—the chamber erupting into a sea of chatter.

That statement caught the attention of the people standing on the platform, their body going stiff before turning to look at each other with a look that clearly says, ‘we missed a student?’ before focusing their attention on the female standing beside Kalim and Jamil who is just as stiff as stone.

 _“Way to activate one’s social anxiety.”_ Leveret mutters, the sheepish expression she had on her face turning into one filled with nervousness and awkwardness as she climbs up to the platform, following Crowley’s instruction to stand in front of the mirror on the center of the platform.

Her palms were sweating profusely with each step she takes, heart racing in a fast pace that she feels like it might come out of her mouth from how conscious she was of everyone’s gaze. But what made the trip to the mirror was the piercing gaze of the lion-eared male.

Standing in front of the floating mirror, her body suddenly froze in place when she meets a pair of empty eyes staring at her intensely—a wave of familiarity hitting her. Though it had no eyes or internal organs other than being a green, theatrical mask surrounded by smoke and fire, its sockets were narrowly looking at her fuchsia eyes—a hint that something is not right.

**“State thy name.”**

It spoke in a cold and commanding tone. The volume of its voice was surprisingly deep enough to snap her out of her daze state and jolting in place as it booms throughout the entire chamber. Her body overwhelmed by a sense of impending doom as she mutters her name, cursing herself when she stuttered instead of saying it normally.

Sea of green flames burned behind the mask, lolling her into a daze state, evoking images of a beautiful woman with hair that was black as ebony, laughing alongside seven small people. It deviates from a happy scenery to an empty house; ink-like tar raining down the image. Just as quickly it appeared to her, it vanished just as fast before she could grasp the situation—the mirror’s voice snapping her out of her daze.

**“Leveret Netscher.”**

**“The shape of thy’s soul is…”**

The students within the chamber were silent, eager, and curious to where the last person is going to be assigned, but the mirror remained stoic, causing the students to whisper among themselves. The mirror stayed silent with its eyes closed for a few more minutes before finally speaking.

**“I canst not say.”**


	4. Prologue 1 - 4 • Harsh Reality

“Come again?” Crowley asks, appearing besides Leveret with narrow eyes, disbelief written on his face. The students, on the other hand, erupts into a sea of whispers and gossips—worsening the anxiety she was already feeling since she stepped up in the center.

**“Though I sense immense magic from this child…”**

**“The col’r, the shapeth… it changes the instant I grasp it.”**

**“Argal, this child is not suited for any dormitory.”**

That was all the mirror could conclude before vanishing—its purpose finish for the time being. This revelation not only left Crowley in a state of disbelief but everyone in the room; the gossips increasing in volume in both excitement and bewilderment.

_“The Mirror of Darkness couldn’t identify his soul—!”_

_“Eh~? Another one?”_

_“Is he an undead!!?”_

“Another one?” She repeats, tilting her head a little to the left as her ears twitches underneath the robe. Closing her eyes, she focuses her attention on the students to gather more information about that ‘other person’ they were talking about, only to have a sigh leave her mouth as she hears nothing but their theories.

 _‘Well, I wouldn’t be surprise by what they’re saying.’_ She glances at the mirror before looking down on her hands. _‘I mean, even I thought I was dead.’_ She sighs once more.

“Unbelievable! An Ebony Carriage would absolutely never go meet someone who can’t use magic, much less someone the Mirror of Darkness can’t assign!” Crowley says, shock evident on his voice. “Not in my years as Headmaster—a hundred years of Night Raven College history!—has not once been a mistake in student selection!” He places a hand on his chin, thinking of a reason.

Yet despite the noise in the chamber and Crowley’s rumbling, Leveret’s attention was back to the vision she had when she was in front of the magic mirror. _‘But what was that just now?_ ’ She asks herself, not noticing the ebony-haired male approaching her from behind—too focused on her thoughts.

“Judging from your expression, you were also dragged into this mess.” He said, his voice deep yet soothing voice catching her off guard, causing her to turn around in surprise and yelping in the process when she saw it was a guy.

“So, were you?” He asks once more, a hand over his mouth as an attempt to hide the smile on his face.

“Ugh… yes!” She stammers, pulling the hood down in embarrassment.

“You know,” he begins, placing a hand over the one that was gripping her robe and pulling it back, revealing her two-sided bangs that were glowing bright red. “Ever since I accidentally opened your coffin, I’ve noticed that your highlights changes colors depending on what you’re currently feeling.” He says, releasing the piece of cloth when he sees the surprise look on her face.

“H-how’d you—?!”

“I have a habit of observing those who are around me.” He cuts her off, sheepishly smiling before looking away for a few moments, silence occurring between the two. “Also,” he places a hand on the back of his neck, “I came to apologize for opening the coffin you were in and causing you to fall on your face, Netscher-san.” He mutters, rubs the back of his neck.

“Ahaha, no it’s fine.” She waves a hand towards him, brow twitching as she does so. _‘Ah! Just reminding me about it makes me embarrassed! To add that, I fell in front of so many people, not that they noticed—but still!’_ She mentally cries then stares at the male before her.

“I should be the one apologizing to you.” She says, pointing to face the rumbling headmaster of the academy. “Who knows how long I would’ve been there if you didn’t open it—seeing how overly egotistical this guy has been.” She whispers to him, a cold shiver runs down her back as she vividly imagines herself laying on the coffin, nonchalantly sleeping if it were not for the chaos Grim was making. “Plus, you didn’t really know there was someone in there.”

It seems like he was going to say something about her statement, he decided to brush it off by laughing it off. “Ahaha, that’s true.” He lightly scratches his cheeks, extending his other hand towards her with a warm smile. “My name is Miyazawa Yuu, by the way. Another soulless.”

“Ah! So, you’re the other one they’ve been gossiping about. It’s nice to meet you, Miyazawa-san.” She says, shaking his hand. “After the announcement, I heard some of the students muttering that there was another one, but I didn’t think it would be you.” She grins.

“You.. heard them?” Yuu blinks a handful of times before pointing a finger towards her—eyes wide open. “You can understand what they were saying?!” He exclaims as he watches her nod in agreement. “How is that even possible?! All I could hear were their non-stop muttering!”

As Yuu chatters about what he could hear from the students, Leveret takes this moment to examine him.

Yuu, is what the female would call an ikemen or a good-looking man. To simply put, he was handsome. He was a lot taller she expected him to be, a shoulder and a head taller. He was also quite lean and muscular. He has ebony hair which ends up until his nape, were a quite mess, this however, did not ruin his look, rather, it was enhance. But what caught her attention the most were his bright blue eyes. It was as if she was gazing straight into a beautiful pair of zircon gems which were personally picked by an experience gemologist to present to the queen. She would’ve loved to keep staring at those lovely eyes if it were not for a voice besides them snapping her out of her daze.

“It seems that the both of you have bonded.” Crowley says with a tired sigh, having just concluded the ceremony and dismissed the students to their respected dormitories during their talk. “I am the Headmaster who was appointed to take care of this academy, Dire Crowley.” He introduces himself, apologizing to Leveret for the late introduction.

“Well then, Mr. Miyazawa. Although it has been a nice yet short moment between us, I, unfortunately, must have you leave the school, for those without any talent for magic cannot be allowed to attend classes here.” He explains to him.

“That’s perfectly fine.” Yuu places a hand on his messy hair, messing it up even more. “I already had the hunch that was the case when the Mirror of Darkness said I had neither a spark of magic with me nor a soul.” He says before continuing. “Also, I apologize for lashing out at you earlier, sir. I was too perplexed and enraged.” He said bashfully then asking him, “but can I really go back?”

“All is forgiven, Mr. Miyazawa, for I am gracious!” He tells him before adding. “And there is no need to worry. The Mirror of Darkness will send you directly from whence you came from.” He reassures, leading him towards the mirror before turning his attention to Leveret. “That also applies to you, Mr. Netscher, as the Mirror of Darkness was unable to assign you into a dormitory, which is quite unfortunate, truly.” He sadly sighs.

“Now, Mr. Miyazawa and Mr. Netscher, enter the gate and picture your home clearly in your minds…” He instructs, watching them walk in front of the mirror before chanting. “Oh, Mirror of Darkness! Guide these children back to the place thy belong!” he says but was met with silence.

“A-ahem… Once more.” He clears his throat, this time extending his arms wide open. “Oh, Mirror of Darkness! Guide these children—”

 **“It is nowhere.”** The Mirror of Darkness’ voice boomed throughout the empty room.

“Eh?” The three shared glances—shock evident on their faces.

**“The world thy both belong…”**

**“It no longer exists.”**

The Mirror of Darkness turns its attention to the two, who in turn stare at its empty eyes with disbelief. It was giving the same look it had before a vision interrupted her from deciphering the meaning of those eyes. Truthfully, if someone were not looking closely at the mirror, they would have thought that it was glaring at the two of them when in fact, it was trying to tell them something. A look that those who would love to help yet is unable to.

“Both of them?! Preposterous!” Crowley exclaims, snapping the duo from their daze, then placing a hand under his chin as he remembers something that day. “Well… come to think of it, the unbelievable has been on the parade today.” He mutters, earning him suspicious gazes from the two.

Before they could inquire about it, however, he already snapped back into his melt down. “This is the first time it’s ever happened since I became Dean, not only one but two!?” He crosses his arms. “What should be… where exactly did you two come from?” He faces the two of them, his glowing eyes piercing into theirs.

“I came from Earth, well specifically from Tokyo, Japan.”

“I came from a world called Little Garden,”

Their answer cause Crowley to frown. “… I do have to admit, I have never heard of such a place.” He places a hand underneath his chin, a troubled look on his face. “I have a general grasp of where all the students came from, but I’ve never even heard of that name before.” He says then beckoning them to follow him, turning on his heels and heading for the exit saying, “let’s do some research in the library.”

Leveret and Yuu follows Crowley out of the chamber, both pausing for a moment to glance back at the Mirror of Darkness once more, somewhat expecting it to be there, however, it was already long gone—leaving an empty shell behind.

“Oh! Professor Crowley, I’ve been meaning to ask this to you but forgot; this is an all-boys academy, right?” She asks him just as they were outside.

“That is correct.” He answered her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world—forgetting the fact that they are not from here. “Not only that, but it is also the most prestigious magical academy in Twisted Wonderland!” He says proudly with arms spread. “But why do you ask?”

“Ah… you see about that.” She awkwardly scratches her cheek, the action confusing both males. “You probably haven’t noticed because of the ceremonial robe but…” She removes the hood, revealing a feminine face with a pair of fluffy bunny ears on top of her short raven-black hair. “I’m a girl.”

“… e-eh?!”


	5. Prologue 1 - 5 • Simple Theory

The trio were surrounded by enormous wall-like bookshelves lined up starting from the most modern to the ancient books on the back—each was arranged in alphabetical order. They were currently stationed on one of the many tables on the center of the library, various books, and maps—ranging from hardbound and softbound ones—were scattered all over the table, some were even above them, floating, due to how occupied their table was.

Since the shocking announcement in the Mirror Chamber, Crowley has gathered books and maps within the library that seems to have some correlation to their situation. It has been an hour since they started the search, yet they have not found a solution nor a clue on what was happening. Thus, their current predicament, exhausted and drained from all the reading.

“There really isn’t anything.” Crowley sighs in exhaustion, leaning back into his seat.

“My head hurts from scanning all of these.” Yuu rumbles, closing the book he has been flipping for the past few minute and placing on top the cartographies scattered in front of him.

 _‘We have been reading here for quite some time now.’_ Leveret shuts her glowing blue eyes, finally taking a break from using all the searching she has been doing. _‘We haven’t found a single clue about our respective worlds—not even novels mention anything.’_ She closes the book on her hand, placing it besides the others that she has finished reading which already took the form of a mountain, some floating above them and the males since they ran out of space to use; the males in front of her, who were once surprised with her ability, sat dejected.

“Not only the world map, but the names of both your homes are not written in any history.” Crowley straightens up, turning to face them. “Are you truly from where you say? You aren’t lying to me by any chance, are you?” He raises a brow towards them with arms crossed.

“And we’ve been telling you, we aren’t.” Yuu closes the book he has been reading to look straight into Crowley’s eyes. “I came from the city called Tokyo in Japan, which is called the Land of the Rising Sun. But it apparently does not exist in your world.” Yuu says, placing a hand on his chin, a frown on his face as if something was bothering him.

“Can I ask you something, Headmaster Crowley?” Yuu looks up to stare at him.

“If it’s relevant to our current predicament, then please go ahead.” He waves a hand.

Standing up from his seat, he takes a large book from in front of him and places it on the center of the table. “From what I understood, the Mirror of Darkness—or Dark Mirror—is the one responsible for choosing the students who can attend this academy, causing a ‘gate’ to manifest.” He says, taking a small book from the pile and laying it down in front of the first book. “With that acting as the door to the academy, an Ebony Carriage will then go and welcome the students and teleport them to the academy, am I correct?”

“Yes, that is correct.” He rubs his chin with eyes close. “But the Mirror of Darkness is only capable of choosing students from this world and does not have enough magic to summon people from another—much less two people from different worlds!”

“What you’re saying is true,” Yuu takes another book and placing it beside the standing one. “Then what if someone—a subordinate—were to help it summon.” He stares at Crowley.

“That is just ridiculous!” He says, hands up in front of him as an emphasis on how hilarious the mere idea was. “Even if that were the case, the only people who are capable on ordering the Mirror of Darkness are the President—who is currently away—along with the Dean in-charge of the institution, which is me.” He points to himself, an air of pride surrounding him. “In addition to that, neither of us would even have enough magic to summon Ms. Netscher simply because she has an incredibly high amount of magic.”

“He has a point, Miyazawa-san.” Leveret, who has been listening to Yuu’s hypothesis, joined in the conversation. “It would be quite impossible to summon two people from different worlds, since the Dark Mirror doesn’t seem to have any other method on choosing the students asides from their talent for magic, which does not correlate on to how you were summoned.” She tells him.

“In some ways, Twisted Wonderland is somewhat alike to my world.” She finally opens her eyes, fuchsia eyes staring back into pure blue ones. “According to the books in my world, Little Garden was created as a world to observe and influence Human History. A world which exists in the center of the timeline, thus can summon anything from the past to future.” She gives them a summary of her world. “But for people to be summoned, one must be invited to enter since it is a closed off world, just like the Dark Mirror, yet different at the same time.” She says, going silent for a couple of minutes before realizing something.

“D-don’t tell me…!” Leveret turns to face Yuu just in time to see him nod his head.

“That’s right.” Yuu crosses his arms as he begins to explain his view.

Crowley, who has been silently observing the two the entire time, stares in amazement as they share a moment of brilliance. He was astonish at how Yuu was able to assess the situation and piece all the information he gathered in such sharp detail despite only being here for a short amount of time. Leveret was just impressive as him, using her ability, which she calls as ‘gifts’ to speed up the process of their research and retaining everything without fail, was marvelous. She was also quick to understand where Yuu’s hypothesis was heading. But those compliments immediately evaporated when he hears a part of Yuu’s theory—pulling him out of his thoughts.

“—and that is if both of us were on the verge of death.”

“I beg your pardon?!” Crowley slams his hands on the table as he stood up in surprise, the force causing the books on the table to shake and fall from their position, the sound of clattering books echoing throughout the desolate library. “What do you mean by that?!”

“We were discussing the possible conditions to how we were summoned.” Yuu informs him albeit surprise from his outburst then catching a glimpse of his distracted face—realization hitting him like a brick. Clearing his throat, he begins to explain the theory he came up. “You’ve told me before that the Dark Mirror chooses magicians who are blessed with unique aptitude for magic, it was never truly stated that it was only limited to their magical ability, was it?”

“Are you saying,” Crowley places a hand underneath his chin, “that there is another way the Mirror of Darkness chooses its students?” He asks as Yuu nods his head, handing him the parchment paper he gave them earlier.

It was filled with various questions which were underlined and divided into two different columns: theories and possibilities. Both sides were packed with beautifully written sentences which were underlined twice, an indication that it is important and once if it is suspicious and encircled if it is the possible answer. Despite all that information, however, what caught Crowley’s attention the most was the word ‘DESIRE’ which was written in capital letters.

“During the most chaotic opening ceremony in my life, I noticed that everyone was all connected with the emotion desire regardless of their magical abilities.” He crosses his arms as he begins his explanation. “An example would be the two students chasing Grim earlier. The silver-haired one desires to have the things he doesn’t have while the red-haired shorty desires to have order.” He points to the sentence he encircled. “And if that were the case, your school should have some students who are not proficient with magic yet excels on other subjects such as physical activities or potions.”

“But this doesn’t correlate on why you need to be on the verge on death.” He looks up.

“Just think about it: our souls not having a shape nor color, the emotions those two showed combined with your reaction. To simply put, they summoned us here through those conditions.” His hand hovers on the fallen books he balanced. “Using our desires, they were able to take us from our respective world and bring us here, but using our desires is clearly not enough thus where being on the verge of death becomes fundamental—the final cogwheel to their grand plan.”

“If that were true, that would not explain why the two of you are still standing right in front of me: alive.” He straightens his back. “Not to say without injuries per se.”

“Transportation magic.” Leveret interjects, handing the paper she has been scribbling to Crowley. “Using the Dark Mirror as a tracking device while our desires as a tracker, they can cast a powerful transportation spell enough to bring the both of us over with those criteria.” She shows him the magic circle.

“As I was losing conscious, I heard an eerie voice.” She raises both her hands, the middle and index finger in a peace sign. “I remember it mentioning something about _‘As long as your heart desires’_ before losing conscious after reaching out to it.” She bends each finger is a form of claws, emphasizing the sentence she heard. “And by the time I came too, I was stuck inside the coffin Yuu accidentally opened. But I can confirm that before I was transported, I was in a state that my desires were at its highest.”

“I may not have memories—probably from the teleportation magic—but the desire to live and the sensation of death is something I can’t easily forget.” Yuu adds just as Crowley was about to cut in.

Crowley gazed at the teenagers in front of him, a serious look on his face which quickly vanish and is replaced with a troubled one—one that Yuu did not miss. “Normally, I would not believe on such baseless things, but with everything that the both of you presented—I will have to make an exemption.” He breaths out a loud sigh before sitting down. “From all the theories Mr. Miyazawa have listed down, it would seems like the both of you truly came from another world.” He placed a hand on the nape of his mask with his eyes closed.

“Do both of you have anything when you came too? Like a license for magic car, a name on a shoe? Or perhaps an identification card of some sort?” He asks them, examining them up and down. “You both appear to be empty handed, well aside from Yuu’s earrings.” He says when he saw Yuu instinctively reach for the cuff earring on his right ear which was hidden to his hair.

“Apparently, but aside from this, my identity and where I came from; I don’t remember a single thing.” He says, stroking the piece of jewelry. The piercing has a unique, star-shape earring that has a yellow gem on the center. On the lower corner of the star, there were three silver chains that connects it to the golden, crown-shape cuff on his ear, three small keys dangling from the end of each chain. Despite the simple design of the earring, it gives off an aura that indicate that it was given by someone who cares.

“How about you, Netscher-san?” Yuu asks, letting go of the accessory, turning around to face Leveret, who could only sigh out her answer.

“I may not have anything—physically—but believe it or not, I do have something.” She shakes her head then staring right into Crowley’s glowing ones. “You should really stop judging someone from their outward appearance, Headmaster Crowley.” She tells him as she raises a hand, a large panel appearing in front of her. She then proceeds to tap and scan contents of the panel, searching through for a few seconds before finally stopping and taking out a clear yet pastel blended crystal ore that was as big as a ball but was light as a three stacked books.

“I only have this with me, but I hope this could help with the investigation.” She hands the crystal to Crowley, who could only receive it with wide eyes as he stares at the ore on his hands.

“I-is this a Magic Crystal?!” He stutters, staring into straight to her eyes.

“It is a Magic Crystal, but this is its raw form which we call as a Magic Ore in my world.” She swipes the panel away. “Magic Crystals are extracted from Magic Ores—that has many classifications on ranking the magic essences—and are only form through dense concentration of magic and is considered as equal to gold in value since it’s not only rare but also versatile.” She informs him, placing a hand on her chin. “But it most likely not have the same effects as the magic crystals you have here, but feel free to take samples to experiment.”

“But should you carelessly hand it over just like that, isn’t this a valuable material?” He asks her with his brows furrowed, unable to make sense of why she is simply handing over a valuable material like it was food.

“It is valuable, but it doesn’t matter since I can make more of those.” She tells him.

Though he could only gape at how confident she was, he was confuse on how she was planning in getting more of those ores in Twisted Wonderland, he completely shrugs it off as there was an even more important though on their hand.

“But this is a little concerning.” He begins, standing up from his head and walking until he was standing between Leveret and Yuu. “Ms. Netscher would do just fine here since she has magic despite her gender because I can simply say that the school finally has its first female student after a hundred years.” He turns to face Yuu. “However, I can’t let someone who can not use magic stay at the academy.” He says then spreading his arms wide. “But as an educator, I can’t just let a penniless teenager out on the street with no form of communication! For I am gracious!” He proudly announces then muttering, “but where should they stay?”

Both teenagers stare at each other, confuse at how fast Crowley changes his behavior so quickly from impatient to logical and from pleasant to egotistical, it was a mess to understand. Yet they stood there, waiting for Crowley to come up with something.

“Hmm… that’s right!” He exclaims, clasping his hands together in brilliance—a large smile on his face. “I just remembered, there is an unused building on the campus. In fact, it was once a dormitory in the past. You simply need to clean it up and you should be able to at least sleep there.” He says, watching Leveret smile at Yuu.

Flickering a hand in the air, the books on the table begins to float in the air and then flying back to their respective shelves, the chairs tucking themselves back to their proper position.

“For the time being, I shall allow the two of you to stay there while I look for a way for to return.” He pats them on the shoulder before they turn their heads to face him. “Thank you, Headmaster Crowley!”

“Ahh! My graciousness it limitless! I am a model for all educators.” He praises himself, ego inflating once more as he ushers them to follow him. “Now, we better be on our way! I will lead the way to the dormitory. It may be a little old but there is a certain charm to it.” But as he was about to led them out, Leveret grabs him by the arm.

Raising a brow, he looks down at her, confuse by her action. “Is there something wrong?”

“What are we going to wear during our stay here? Don’t tell me you expect us to continue wearing these ceremonial robes, are you?” She asks him, raising the clothes that were too baggy for her, tilting her head at the man.

“Ms. Netscher, you already know this, but this is an all-boys academy. We do not have uniforms or any kind of clothing for women. I apologize.” He sadly tells her, watching her ears flatten on her head before chuckling. “But I did not say that I do not know someone who would gladly make some for you.”

“Wait, seriously?” Yuu quickly turns his head to look at Crowley. “Do you have like a tailoring shop here in this academy or something?” He asks him with a brow raise. Though he asked Crowley a question, he did not bother to wait for his answer and turns to Leveret, disbelief printed across his face. “And why are you worrying about clothes?! You should be worrying on what we are going to be eating instead!” He exclaims.

“I am worried, but not as much as what we wear! No matter what the circumstances are, I am still a girl who worries about what she looks—even if I don’t look like it! After all, you only get one chance to make a first impression, so we have to dress well!” She pouts at him, crossing her arms.

“Who are you even going to impress?! You’re so short that nobody would can even see you!” He said in respond, unable to comprehend the logic behind what she said. His answer, however, was met with a blow on his right flank, the force she placed on that single punch so strong that it made him stumble a few steps backwards, his left hip hitting the side of a nearby table in the process.

“Who’re you calling short, you nerd!” She glares at him, a fist up on the air.

“What the hell?! Are you some kind of gorilla?! That really hurts!” He blurts out, a hand over the area that was punches while the other was on his hips. “And seriously? Couldn’t you think of a better comeback than a nerd?” He snaps, earning another punch from her, this time on the stomach.

Crowley places a hand on his forehead, shaking his head at the two teenagers who were bickering and fighting in front of him. He somewhat finds the situation a tiny bit hilarious. The two who were just coming up with theories regarding how they have been brought here, were now arguing which was more important: clothes or rations?

“We shall discuss the matter of your rations after getting yours and Ms. Netscher’s sizes, so please stop causing anymore injury to Mr. Miyazawa. I would like to have no incident reports on the first day of your arrival if possible.” He places a hand on Leveret’s shoulder, a silent plea for her to stop using Yuu as her punching bag. Fortunately, she follows through his request, but not before sneaking in one last blow to his shin—Yuu cursing out loud.

 _“Why you little—!?”_ Yuu hisses, placing a hand on the shin she kicked.

“Hmph!” She turns away from Yuu.

Crowley shakes his head at their childishness, ushering them out of the library so he could lock the doors to the library. “Despite their sharp understanding of the situation, they are still children.” He sighs, locking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have also released the same story in Quotev which has the pictures on some items on the story on the very end. Feel free to look at it if you are curious. Here is the link: https://www.quotev.com/story/13487339/Mirror-Mirror-Twisted-Wonderland/1

**Author's Note:**

> “𝐌𝐢𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐩𝐞𝐭𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐞𝐢𝐭𝐟𝐮𝐥. 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟. 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐢𝐭 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐬.”  
> \- There Once Was A Boy (Dee Remy)


End file.
